How Long Is Forever?
by TTCyclone
Summary: Kelsey is moving away. Only...her grandpa finds out about Lucinda...and Kelsey looses her forever and moves back to Michigan. Now it's up to Timmy to help Kelsey get her memory back, and now it's a race against time...
1. Chapter 1

_This got inspired…well idk how…warning! This has a tiny bit of love interest between Timmy and Kelsey…but not much. Don't like it? Bite me. This one will hopefully be really long. ^^ that's at least what I'm hoping!_

In this story you will learn the truth about fairies,

But some moments will not be marry.

To Timmy Kelsey owes her life,

For this story is one full of strife.

And so dear reader,

Be like young Timmy,

And be a life leader.

_Quote: _

_Life does not consist mainly, or even largely, of facts and happenings. It consists mainly of the storm of thoughts that is blowing through one's head._

_-Mark Twain_

Jorgen Von Strangle walked among the Hall of Godkids in Fairy World. It had never had a overloaded file…until Turner happened. On a daily basis he was putting both the Fairy Word and Earth in danger of being destroyed.

Jorgen would have happily taken away Cosmo and Wanda after that teacher…what was his name…? Brocker? Crocker? That was it…Once he had gotten a hold of the Fairy Versery Muffin…It had gone into chaos!!! But he _did _get to scramble the fairies…He _liked _to scramble the fairies…

Then Jones had gotten a fairy. Lucinda had always been somewhat of a star fairy…never one of her Godkids had became someone bad in they're adult life…like Abraham Lincoln. He had changed the world for the better! But then Jones broke her winning streak.

How could one little ten year old cause so much trouble?! It seemed impossible! But then, Jones _met_ Turner! Together, they could probably destroy the world if they really wanted to…He made one more round…Hopefully one of them would slip up soon so these files wouldn't overload…

A sudden bursting sound from behind him made Jorgen flinch. Too late…

****

Kelsey, Chester, A.J., and Timmy walked out of the movie theater. Kelsey stretched.

"I still can't believe we sat through all three Wet Willie movies," said Kelsey.

"Ya, they all stunk too," said Timmy.

"They were really low tech. You could actually see the wires!" said A.J.

"True…but I still like the free popcorn and candy they gave us," said Chester.

"That's like the whole point, right?" asked Kelsey.

"Yep!" chorused the boys.

"I think I need to go and read my math books just to get my IQ back up," said A.J. "Bye!" A.J. walked down the street towards his house.

"Ya, I should go too. Dad and me are raiding the zoo to get some Koala nuggets for lunch!" said Chester and he dashed away towards his house.

"Wait…isn't that illegal?" asked Kelsey, blinking her purple eyes. Timmy shrugged. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poofed up in front of the two.

"Actually, I think it is," said Wanda.

"Yeah, but Chester goes to jail daily. He'll be alright!" said Cosmo.

"Poof!" said Poof, not really knowing what's going on.

"Oh!" cried Kelsey suddenly. "I just remembered! Johnny's going home today!"

"Really?" asked Timmy.

"Yep! C'mon I wanna see him off."

"Ok."

So the two started jogging towards Kelsey's house. The fairies turned into dogs and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya, sorry about all the quotes and crap in the last one. Sorry…I couldn't resist. My bad…ok, I don't own anything. **

_**Timmy had just gotten in Kelsey's door when he remembered something.**_

"_**Oh no!"**_

"_**What is it?" asked Kelsey. **_

"_**I was supposed to help my dad clean the garage today! Oh man, I better go!"**_

"_**Oh ok, bye then!" said Kelsey as Timmy turned to his fairies. **_

"_**Guys, I wish I was home!" **_

"_**You got it sport!" said Wanda as she waved her wand. In a POOF they were gone. **_

"_**I'll tell Johnny you said hi!" cried Kelsey after him. Something in her gut was telling her that something bad was about to happen…She was trying to figure out why as she walked up the staircase to her room. **_

_**Kelsey opened her door and looked around to see Johnny and Lucinda. **_

"_**Hi Johnny. Hi Lucinda," greeted Kelsey as she shut the door. **_

"_**Hey Kelsey," said Johnny. **_

"_**Timmy says 'hi'," Kelsey told Johnny. **_

"_**Oh ok…well I guess bye then."**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_**And Johnny was gone in a poof.**_

_**********_

_**Kelsey was eating dinner in they're dining room with her sister, Nickie, and her grandma. Her grandpa came in the room holding a rolled up newspaper. **_

"_**Guess what," he said as he sat down at the table. **_

"_**You lost a toe?" asked Nickie dully.**_

"_**You disguised yourself as a zookeeper, and stole a giraffe, and taught it how to roller-skate and I'm not even close am I?" asked Kelsey. **_

"_**Nope. I got a job offer back in Michigan!"**_

"_**Oh that's wonderful George," said Kelsey's grandma. **_

"_**Yes, and I took it. We're moving back to Michigan in two days!"**_

_**********_

"_**Um…Timmy?" Kelsey had no idea how to tell Timmy she was moving. She wasn't even happy excepting it herself. Now even as she couldn't bring herself to eat her lunch. She felt as she was going to throw up. **_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Uh…never mind," said Kelsey quickly. She had been doing that for hours now. Today was her last Friday in Dimmsdale. And Tomorrow; her last Saturday. What else could go wrong? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the short-ness of this one. I'm in my dad's office and I don't have a lot of time. And I'd like to say sorry about the boldness and Italic in the last one. See, my laptop has this glitch and it does that sometimes. _

After about the 10th time of Kelsey saying "Never mind" Timmy had had enough. "Kelsey!" he eventually shouted. "Would you just tell me already?!" The only problem with shouting at a girl is that you should never do it in Chemistry class. Especially if your partner is the one you're yelling at, and she's holding dangerous chemicals.

"TURNER!" Crocker made his way through the maze of desks to where Timmy and Kelsey were. "If you would be so kind, STOP YELLING WHILE I'M TRYING TO TEACH!!!"

"Wow, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," said Cosmo, who was a beaker Timmy was holding.

"Yeah you got that right," agreed Timmy.

"Poof!" said Poof, who was a pencil.

"Anyway, what is going on Kelsey?" whispered Timmy, not wanting more attention from Crocker.

"Timmy...I don't know exactly how to put this…" Kelsey but her lip, and turned her attention back to the chemicals. Timmy knew something was up, because on the rare event that Kelsey _actually_ paid attention was when the world was ending.

"Well it can't be all bad…right?" asked Timmy. Kelsey squeezed her eyes shut to refrain from seeing Timmy's reaction.

"I'm moving back to Michigan."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, about the shortness once again. Grr my laptop broke and I had a long chapter on that, but now it's gone! T_T Drat! Oh well, settle for this! _

Timmy stared at Kelsey blankly for a moment. Then burst out laughing. A few heads turned around to the group and stared, but Crocker was on a roll about how he was going to take over the world some day, so he didn't seem to notice. Kelsey just stared at Timmy.

"Ha! Moving! That's a good one!" he said between laughs.

"Um…Timmy!?" said Wanda, (a cover of a book) who was looking back and forth between Kelsey and Timmy.

"Ha! As if you would actually _move_!"

"Timmy!" said Wanda a little louder. Cosmo started laughing too. "Do you even know what's going on?" she asked her husband.

"…um…something about pudding, right?" stated the green haired fairy.

"Poof!" chirped Poof happily.

"Ha! As if…you…hey why aren't you laughing?" asked Timmy, finally calming down.

"Timmy, she's not kidding!" said Wanda simultaneously with Kelsey.

"Timmy, I'm not kidding!" said Kelsey simultaneously with Wanda.

"WHAT!" shouted Timmy.

"Shush up! Crocker!" hissed Kelsey.

"Ok," whispered Timmy, "what do you mean, _I'm moving back to Michigan'_?!"

"I…am…still with me? Moving back to Michigan. My grandpa got a job there and he took it."

"Your grandpa works?" asked Timmy.

"He designs websites. Not that hard to do when you're old," said Kelsey flatly.

"Oh right…but still! Can't you ask him not to take the job?" asked Timmy as the bell rang.

"Well-"

"Or just wish that you could stay here!" suggested Timmy.

"Timmy, the thing is, I don't think I want to do that. I mean," said Kelsey quickly, seeing Timmy's face, "I love it here, but he was so excited when he told us…I just don't feel…right, you know?"

"No," said Timmy.

"Not really," said Cosmo.

"Poof, Poof," said Poof.

"Ugh, men!" said Wanda.

"And what's _that supposed to mean_?!" asked Cosmo.

"You're a moron," said Wanda.

"Aww, I love you too honey!"

"Well whatever," said Kelsey, walking out of the school now with Timmy by her side.

"But, what about me? I mean Chester and A.J, and all you friends here?" asked Timmy desperately.

"Well, you'll just have to-oh gosh, HIDE ME!" Cried Kelsey suddenly, jumping behind a bush.

"Kelsey what are you-?"

"Shut up or she'll hear you!" hissed Kelsey, grabbing Timmy by the back of his shirt and pulled him behind the plant as well.

"Who are you hiding from?" whispered Timmy.

"Nickie, my older sister. She's in the same babysitting club as Vicky!" _**(A/N: wow I just now realized that 'Nickie' and 'Vicky' rime. Drat.) **_Kelsey explained. Nickie was tall, blonde, and extremely short hair. She stomped over to where Kelsey and Timmy had been a second ago and put her pink-painted finger nailed hands on her hips.

"Kelsey Grace, I know you're around here SOMEWHERE!" shouted Nickie and stalked off. Kelsey peeped her head up slightly from the bush.

"See what I mean?" she asked Timmy, who popped up as well.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to get caught in a dark ally with _her_."

_So many thoughts, so little time…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh sigh. I did another chapter. And wow, I am starting to sound like Lemony Snicket…Drat! Oh, and if you have been wondering where Lucinda has been…don't ask me, I have no idea. She's not in the story yet, so there._

Kelsey and Timmy had to make up the best of the time they had left…and do you know what that meant? Spending a video game/horror 3D movie marathon in Timmy's tree house.

"The best part about this is you can totally see the wires," said Timmy, throwing some popcorn in his mouth. They were watching 'The Haunted Volcano 2", in "3D!!!!!" which wasn't very 3D-ish at all.

"I know!" chirped Kelsey, taking off her red and blue glasses. "As if these things make a difference."

Wanda and Cosmo (who were behind the two kids) screamed when the volcano flapped it's 'wings'. Poof, who was on Timmy's lap, had fallen asleep.

"See?" said Timmy, pointing to his sleeping fairy sibling, "Even _Poof_ thinks it's boring!"

Wanda put on a face that said, "Well-you-are-just a-know-it-all-aren't-you?" and crossed her arms.

"Well, he was up all night. Plus, Poof doesn't have that kind of attention span yet!"

"What?" said Timmy and Kelsey in unison, turning around in the bean bag chairs, who had lost interest of Wanda talking and had turned back to the movie. Wanda sighed overdramatically and went back to the movie as well.

****

Another problem with having an annoying older sister is that she never gave up until she got her way. Nickie had tracked Kelsey all the way to Timmy's house and had asked his parents where they were ("Oh I think that they're in Timmy's tree house!" said Mrs. Turner happily).

"Kelsey, I know you're up there!" shouted Nickie, already climbing the staircase built into the tree.

"Quick, hide!" hissed Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned into fishes and landed in the fish bowl in Timmy's arms. Nickie burst the door open, slamming Timmy down on the floor.

"Kelsey, grandma wants you home to pack, so GET MOVING!" Nickie grabbed the back of her sister's shirt and pulled her down the stairs with her.

"Um…I think I have to go Timmy!" Kelsey said up to Timmy who was in the tree house, looking out the window. "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kelsey slammed her room door shut and Lucinda poofed up out of her bunny cage.

"Well you seem down today," said the blue haired fairy.

"No really?" asked Kelsey sarcastically.

"Gosh I was only trying to help!" cried Lucinda defensively. Kelsey sighed in aggravation.

"I know, I know! Sorry. It's just…I don't want to move, but I don't want to hurt Grandpa by wishing this away! Oh what am I going to do?" moaned Kelsey in vain as she slumped over on her bed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hmm…that is a tough choice…" mused Lucinda.

"Well, until I can figure something out, I wish that my room was all packed up before Grandma gets suspicious," said Kelsey. Lucinda waved her wand. Boxes of all shaped and sizes poofed into the room, and Kelsey's possessions floated into them. When a box was full, it got sealed with duct tape.

Kelsey got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps coming up to her room.

"Kelsey, I know you're not excited, but-" the door opened. In popped Kelsey's Grandpa's head. Kelsey brought her face out of her hands too late. She gasped. "What the heck?" asked her Grandpa, now fully stepping into the room.

Lucinda turned and her wand fell out of her hand in shock. The room shook violently.

"KELSEY JONES," boomed Jorgen Von Strangle's voice. It was followed with clown music. (For those of you who are fans of the clown music, you may want to turn away and skip these next few lines.) "Binkey!" shouted an outraged Jorgen. "I said _track_ _seven_!!!"

"Sorry!" apologized the stereo holding fairy.

"Uh oh…" breathed Kelsey, taking a step back. The music changed into more dramatic music for the moment. The roof was ripped off the grand house. Everyone looked up to see the big purple fairy rule book, titled 'Da Rules' (Kelsey had always found that kind of funny, but this was no time for laughing as you may already know).

The book opened, and a swirl of light appeared in the center of the book, sucking a yelping Lucinda inside. Things around Kelsey's room disappeared, such as her escape pod to Mexico (Lucinda had always thought that as a dumb wish, but Johnny and Kelsey both approved). Other things disappeared, but Kelsey couldn't tell.

A bright light flashed in front of her eyes, erasing both her and her Grandpa's memory of fairies existing. And in a _POOF _everything, the house, the estate, Kelsey, Nickie, and her family were gone.

******

Jorgen felt a nagging sense in the back of his head. Kelsey and Lucinda had been one of the happiest pairs of Godchild/Godparent besides Turner…Why did he somehow feel…regret?

*****

Timmy tossed in his sleep. Why were his dreams suddenly filled with flashes of memories from when he had first met Kelsey…? What…? He jerked awake. He was breathing heavily…who was that dark haired girl…? Kelsey…that was it…

_'Forget her!' _said a little voice in his head. No…Kelsey Jones…Kelsey Jones…Kelsey Jones…

Timmy reached under his bed and grabbed the gift he had gotten in his fairy-versary party a while ago: Santa's magic bag. He looked at it and watched it shimmer in the moonlight streaming in the window.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly wrapped it around himself and fell back asleep, not realizing what had happened could change his life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_CURSE YOU, LEMONEY SNICKET!!!!! And because I am just now starting to read 'A Series of Unfortunate Events', I may not be checking in as often, so…ya. I was up and this poem was nagging in my mind until I wrote it down. I also am sorry, I think I got the whole "Godparents taken away" scene wrong, but oh well. I OWN NOTHING!!!_

_Lucinda's gone,_

_She played her part,_

_But there is always a spot for Kelsey in Jorgen's heart,_

_But good ol' Timmy, _

_He's so smart, _

_He'll stick on our Kelsey like a dart._

Timmy woke on the Saturday morning to Cosmo playing his electric triangle badly in his ear, sending him to the ceiling.

"Good morning, Tooth-a-nator!" cheered Cosmo happily as Timmy detached his fingernails from his ceiling. Timmy bounced off his bed onto the floor as Wanda snatched up the triangle.

"Sorry Sport, I couldn't stop him in time," apologized Wanda.

"Nah, it's ok. Besides, me and Kelsey are going to go to the arcade before she has to leave," said Timmy, getting dressed.

"Kelsey and _I_," corrected Wanda.

"What?! You're going too?" cried Cosmo.

"You're an idiot."

"Yep, she still loves me!"

"C'mon guys, I don't wanna waste anymore time!" said Timmy, motioning for his godparents to follow him out his room door. They turned into fish in the fishbowl that appeared in Timmy's hand. On the way out the door, they ran into Timmy's dad.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go to the arcade with Kelsey," Timmy told him walking past.

"Ok, go have fun…wait, who?" asked Mr. Turner. Timmy turned and gave his father an odd look.

"Kelsey…Kelsey Jones? One of my friends? A girl at my school?" said Timmy, trying to ring a bell in his dad's head. Nothing.

"Okaaaaay, well you do that," said Mr. Turner, and walked into the kitchen.

"That's weird," thought Timmy aloud, "dad didn't know who Kelsey was!"

"Well, no offense Sport, but your dad _can_ be sometimes a little out of it," said Wanda.

"Poor, Poof!" chimed up Poof.

"Yeah, good point," agreed Timmy. He walked out the door into the early morning.

********

"Hey, maybe Chester and A.J. will want to see Kelsey off too," said Timmy after a while.

"Oh that's a great idea Timmy!" approved Wanda, who was now a pink dog.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy," said Cosmo, (a green dog) bitterly, "What about my needs?!"

"What needs?" asked Timmy.

"What?" asked Cosmo.

"Exactly," said Timmy.

"Poof!" said Poof, a little purple puppy. They rounded a corner, and Timmy bumped into Chester.

"Oh hi Timmy," said Chester.

"Hey Chester. Do you want to go to the arcade with me and Kelsey?" asked Timmy brightly. Chester gave him a blank look.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kelsey," said Timmy more clearly and slowly.

"…I still don't know who the heck you're talking about."

"Kelsey Jones! Our friend!"

"Nope, still not ringin' a bell. I have to go anyway. Bye Timmy!" and with that, Chester walked down the opposite street, leaving Timmy just as confused as before.

"What the heck! First my dad, and now Chester?! What's going on?" cried Timmy in vain.

"I don't know Sport, but I don't have a good feeling about this," warned Wanda.

"You also didn't have a good feeling about marrying me, but you did anyway!" said Cosmo. Timmy snorted.

"Good point!" he said. "Besides, it's not like everyone I know has forgotten who Kelsey is, right?"

******

Next Timmy went to the Library to look for A.J. He was right to find him there.

"Hiya Timmy!" greeted A.J.

"Hi! Hey, me and Kelsey are going to the arcade, do you want to come?" asked Timmy. Surely A.J. would know who Kelsey was!

"Um…sure, but…who is Kelsey?"

Timmy blinked. Even A.J….?

"Kelsey Jones!!!" shouted Timmy. "She's our Friend! She goes to our school!"

A group of people came over and said "SHHHH!" but Timmy ignored them.

"Why does no one know who she is anymore?!"

A Liberian walked over and grabbed both boys and threw them out.

"I don't know who this 'Kelsey' is, but thanks for ruining my chance in acing my college level math test!" said A.J. angrily, and stormed off.

"Wow," said Cosmo, "tough break."

"I don't get it! First dad, then Chester, and now A.J.! What's going on?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"Poof?" asked Poof. Cosmo shrugged, and everyone's eyes turned to Wanda.

"Well don't look at me," she cried in defense, "I don't know everything!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Yeah, Jorgen's a jerk. I just now realized that there is a song called "Kelsey" by Metro Station! Lol! _

'_It's just not fair!'_ thought Lucinda to herself as she absent-mindly floated around the streets of Fairyworld. Kelsey had never messed up before. _Never._ And (believe me) there had been some very close calls in the past.

"But come on!" she had argued with Jorgen, "It wasn't _her_ fault!"

"Well oh well!" Jorgen had replied, double checking the lock on some of the Anti-Fairies cells. "She broke the rules, and that's that!"

Lucinda had even gotten the High Council involved. Well, actually she bugged Jorgen so much he got them involved. Lucinda's choice was: either give up being a Godparent, or forget about Kelsey and move on. As you can guess, that was a very hard decision for her. But she didn't choose yet.

Binkey was still processing Lucinda's next Godchild, if that was what she chose, so she had some time to think about it.

Oh but why?! Kelsey had always been such a good girl…sort of…she _did_ have a neck for getting into trouble…but also it was kind of that Turner kid's fault…well then it was also her fault too, for doing something so…magical…out in the open like that….OH WHY WAS THE WORLD SO CREWL?!

*****meanwhile, in Michigan******

Kelsey was walking home with one (well actually her only…) friend, Jenna. Jenna's parents were divorced, so she and Kelsey were almost in the same boat.

"You know, I never quite got the concept of why Crash Nebula lives in space…I mean it's not where anyone can live on…and-" Jenna was going on about something silly, as usual. Kelsey cut her off.

"Cosmo you idiot!" Kelsey said. She blinked…she was seeing stars…Kelsey rubbed her eyes and blinked again…

"Who's Cosmo?" asked Jenna.

"I…don't…know…" said Kelsey slowly. Why was the name bringing back the memory some something…_green_…? Jenna looked at her friend and gave her an odd look.

"Weird."

This is coming up in the next story…PAY ATTENTION!!! Yeah, Jorgen doesn't do a very good job with locks…


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, I got sick again. CRUD! Ok, so anyway, I was reading the transcript for "Fairly Odd Games" and I was trying to do everyone's voice right. The only problem was I had trouble with HP's voice 'cause I was laughing. Yeah…I got Anti-Cosmo's voice down though! Lol…_

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

**-Vanilla Twilight, Owl City. **

If no one on Earth remembered Kelsey, (which was still so weird!) then maybe someone in Fairyworld would remember! That's what Timmy kept telling himself as he walked back home. But he didn't know what was going on. Apparently, neither did his dog-shaped Godparents.

"I swear Timmy, I have no idea what's going on!" promised Wanda. Normally, she would know something, and wouldn't tell Timmy, but this was a different case.

"Alright, I believe you!" said Timmy about the twentieth time. "I just want to know why no one remembers anything!"

"It's kind of like Kelsey never existed!" mused Wanda.

"Who's Kelsey?" asked Cosmo. Timmy ignored him.

"Maybe she's in Fairyworld…?" thought Timmy aloud.

"Or maybe," said Cosmo, "her grandpa found out about Lucinda and now she's gone forever, and Kelsey moved back to Michigan, and no one remembers!" That earned three blank stares for him from his wife, son, and Godchild.

"Okaaaaay, as _logical_ as that sounds, I think we might as well check Fairyworld. I bet that's where she is," said Timmy. Or, that's what he hoped.

"You got it sport!" said Wanda, not really believing it either, but she did as she was told and waved her wand.

_POOF! _

The colorful streets of Fairyworld felt like a second home to Timmy now because of all the times he had been there. He had no idea where to look. He could just wish he knew where Kelsey was…Yes that would work…

Timmy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice where he was going until he bumped into Lucinda.

"Oh hi Lucinda," greeted Timmy, slightly relieved. Where Lucinda was, Kelsey couldn't be so far away, right? ...right?

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" asked the fairy.

"We're looking for Kelsey," explained Wanda, "D'you know where she is?"

"Well," said Lucinda slowly. She tried so hard to think of an answer that wouldn't hurt Timmy so bad…only, nothing worked. "We were-I mean, she-er-well-"

"Are you OK?" Wanda asked her friend, who was stuttering uncontrollably.

"No…I mean, yes…Oh forget it!" cried Lucinda suddenly. "Timmy, Kelsey lost me."

"W-what?" Timmy said, smiling slightly. This _had_ to be a joke. And a good one too. Kelsey was just about as careful as him! Loosing Lucinda, HA!

"Her grandpa came in when I was helping her pack, he saw me, and-are you _laughing_?" asked Lucinda. Timmy was giggling to himself, and whipped a tear from his eye.

"Oh man, that's a good one. _Loosing_ you, Kelsey would never let that happen!"

"But," said Lucinda, getting slightly annoyed now, "it did _happen_."

"Timmy, she's not kidding," said Wanda.

"Really?" said Timmy, barley more then a horrified whisper.

"As much as I wish it wasn't true, it is!"

Timmy felt like he was going to faint. If Kelsey was as careful as him, and she lost her Godparent, would he be next? But something was telling him that it wasn't just the thought of loosing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof that disturbed him the most. Was if the fact that he had lost one of his friends? Or the fact that he had lost…Kelsey?

"Poof?" asked Poof.

"Yes, it is Poof," said Lucinda.

"Oooooh a butterfly!" said Cosmo, who hadn't been paying attention at all. He danced around, chasing it, while Timmy let the shock sink in.

"Are you ok Timmy?" asked Wanda quietly, looking concerned.

"So _that's_ why no one remembers her!" concluded Timmy, snapping his fingers.

"But…then why do you?" asked Lucinda.

"I…have no idea," said Timmy.

"That's weird," said Wanda. "Normally, when Jorgen wipes memories, they stay wiped."

"Yeah. Weird," said Lucinda.

"Well where do you think she is now?" asked Timmy. Lucinda shrugged.

"I dunno, probably in Michigan. That's where she was moving, right?" she suggested.

And Timmy got an idea. If he couldn't get anyone else to remember, then maybe he could get Kelsey to remember! If only it would work. But it would work. He would make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_^^ I'm such an Owl City fangirl. _

_Take me above your light,  
Carry me through the night,  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight._

**-Hello Seattle, Owl City.**

Kelsey swung upwards in her bed. She was sweaty and breathless, like last night. She put a hand on her head. What was wrong with her?!

Ever since a few days ago, she had started to feel odd and off base. Nickie had shouted something…Kelsey had slammed the door shut and buried her head in her pillow…then…

…..she didn't know.

The next thing she knew, she had woken up and gone to school, like the next day. Like all the days.

But still, she knew something was off. Like…when you wake up with a headache, and not exactly sure what had happened the previous night. Like someone was drunk. Only, Kelsey was only 11. And she was sure she wasn't drunk.

This was like the night that her parents had the car crash. She had felt dizzy, and off balance. Not really wanting to believe the truth, not wanting to believe that her parents were gone.

She felt like someone else was gone. Like…someone she knew…but never really did…like, a friend that died. Or a sibling that got badly injured.

Well, the last time she checked, Nickie wasn't _hurt_ (drat). Kelsey slowly lied back down, and tried to go to sleep again.

There was something different about Kelsey's life. She was sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

_I have been reading some of the fics that you lot have wrote, and MY GOD, I AM NO LONGER THE MASTER OF DRAMA! I have been shown XD. I am having too much fun with my lyrics. I just now realized that I almost ended the last two chapters the exact same way. Drat. _

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

**-Kiss The Girl (pop remix), Ashley Tisdale.**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Wanda. Timmy had made a plan, but it wasn't a good one in her mind.

"Yes," said Timmy with confidence.

"Run me by it one more time," asked Cosmo.

"Poof, Poof," requested Poof.

"Yeah," agreed Lucinda. If there was a plan for getting Kelsey back, she wanted in on it.

"All right. You guys," Timmy pointed to all three adult fairies, "are going to distract Jorgen. And, he'll be so distracted, he won't come looking for me. And while your doing that, I'll go to Michigan and see if I can get Kelsey to remember m-I mean, Lucinda."

"What about Poof?" asked Wanda.

"He'll be coming with me," said Timmy.

"_WHAT?!_" cried Cosmo and Wanda.

"Relax! Poof has all the raw magic I'll need! And, it would be a great time for us to bond," teased Timmy, knowing how desperately Wanda wanted them to bond.

"Well-I-you better-he-FINE!" exclaimed Wanda, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "But if you get him in a hair of trouble…" she threatened.

"I know, I know!" said Timmy, wanting her to back off. "I'm not that irresponsible, am I?"

"Well," started Cosmo.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"Ooooh right, right…"

"Well, I still don't think it'll work," said Wanda crossly.

"Fun killer!" accused Cosmo.

"I am _not_!"

"Ok, ok, just poof me in Michigan already!" said Timmy, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"You're the boss!" said Cosmo happily as he waved his wand. Timmy and Poof disappeared at that. There was a moment of silence.

"He likes her," said Cosmo, with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah," agreed Lucinda.

"Big time," said Wanda.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long wait guys. See, I got obsessed again, XD darn it! Oh well. Oh and sorry about the quotes too. Man I'm getting as bad as Candelight! (If your reading this, sorry, this was meant to no one's offense). Ok enough rambling! I own nothing!_

"…_Every day she slips further away. And I don't know how to bring her back…"_

_-'Kate' The Miracle Worker, William Gibson._

Jorgen had to keep an eye on Kelsey. Because knowing Turner as well as he did, he would probably do something stupid…like try and get her to remember. But he wouldn't do that…

…would he?

Jorgen pondered that as he was about to POOF himself to actually check to see if Turner was still at his house, not screwing anything up. But the little green haired fairy Cosmo POOFed in front of him before he got a chance.

"Hiya Jorgen," said Cosmo.

"Um…hello…."

"Don't think that we're distracting you or anything, because we're not, so don't think that ok?" said Cosmo. Jorgen's eye's got dangerously big as Wanda POOFed next to Cosmo.

"What he _means_ to say," said Wanda quickly, giving Cosmo the death stare, "is that we've got an important question for you." Lucinda POOFed up next to Wanda, giving Jorgen the same cheesy fake grin that Wanda and Cosmo where giving him.

"Fine, but make it quick," snapped Jorgen. Wanda and Lucinda looked at each other. They didn't think that they would actually get _this_ far…as the women stuttered, Cosmo actually used his brain for once and came up with a question.

"What is the meaning of life?" he asked. Lucinda and Wanda clapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Well it is actually quite simple….."

*****

"Alright Poof, first we've got to find Kelsey," Timmy explained to his godbrother. Poof nodded, but really had no idea what Timmy was saying. The two has just POOFed by a bus stop. Timmy could only hope that Cosmo, Wanda, and Lucinda could distract Jorgen long enough.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, sorry about the late update, Links (my little office assistant kitty) and I are ashamed T_T. And if your having trouble imagining Kelsey (sometimes I do, and she came from my imagination!) just think of teenage Wanda they showed on the episode "Wishy Washy" minus the pink colored hair. that's the basics. Oh well…I own nothing!_

Wanda had POOFed Timmy and Poof at a bus stop. Which wasn't so bad, there were lots of people to blend in with. Poof had turned himself successfully into a balloon. Now all Timmy had to do was find Kelsey. But this town seemed really big…

…this might take a while.

****

"And that is the meaning of life," concluded Jorgen. Wanda, Lucinda, and Cosmo had all fallen asleep, and jerked awake when he finished.

"Huh? Oh thanks Jorgen," said Lucinda groggily.

"Yeah whatever. Now I have to go check on something if you three don't mind…" he started.

"NO!" cried Wanda quickly.

"What is it now?" said Jorgen, loosing his patience.

"Um…" stuttered Lucinda.

"Cupid invited you to that club in Rio!" Cosmo jumped in. Wanda and Lucinda clapped their hands to their foreheads again. But Jorgen's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep," said Cosmo, "but you better hurry. The lines are getting really big!"

"Ok, I'm outta here!" and with that, Jorgen POOFed himself off into a club in Rio, and heaven knows what he'll find there.

"How long d'you think he'll be there?" asked Wanda.

"Hopefully long enough," replied Lucinda. "But Timmy better hurry!"

*****

"That was the most stupidest lesson ever," said Jenna as Kelsey and she walked home. They took a detour through the park and Kelsey snorted.

"If you call learning how to be smart in the future dumb, then it is."

"I know!" cried Jenna.

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Your crazy. Remind me again why I hang out with you?"

"Because you love me! That and we're both losers."

"Hmm…good point," said Kelsey.

"Well everyone except Toby," said Jenna thoughtfully. "He likes you."

"Shut up!" hissed Kelsey.

Jenna grinned.

"Well he _does_!"

"I said shut up, you son of a pastor*!"

Jenna squealed and stopped walking as they were just outside the park.

"Ohmigosh. Here he comes!" she squealed.

"What?" cried Kelsey, horrified.

"Quick how do I look?" asked Jenna, messing with her hair. Toby, a dark haired boy walked over to the girls, followed by a posse of his "friends".

"Hey Kelsey," said Toby.

"Hullo Toby," said Kelsey dully. Jenna turned redder then a tomato and squeaked a hello (or something that was supposed to be a hello). Kelsey's eyes then drifted to the bus stop across the street. The bus moved, leaving a cloud of dust. Once the cloud cleared, her eyes locked with a certain blue-eyed brown haired boy that she could have sworn looked familiar.

_* Ok, the "Son of a pastor" thang started last year with my friends and I. Instead of "you son of a b****" we said "you son of a pastor". XD I just really wanted Kelsey to say that, so I put it in there. Man, I am starting to get a little dramatic, huh? Review please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_WARNING! This chapter is extremely short and full (actually, all of it is) pretty much drabble and/or fluff. XD sorry. Links forced me to! R&R, I own nothing!_

Kelsey blinked. She got dazed for a moment. Who…?

"Hey Kels, you ok?" asked Toby.

"Kelsey? He_llo_?" asked Jenna, waving her hand in front of Kelsey's face.

"Huh? What?" said Kelsey, snapping out of it.

"Hey who is that kid?" asked Jenna, motioning over to Timmy.

Kelsey shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well he's giving you a weird look," said Toby, glaring at Timmy. "And I don't like it."

****

Timmy's jaw dropped. They hadn't been in Michigan for five minutes yet, and there was Kelsey, standing just across the street.

"Poof!" cried Poof.

"Yeah, I know, Kelsey's over there!" replied Timmy happily. Poof wiggled around, making it look like the wind was blowing Timmy's balloon around. But suddenly he saw something else.

Another boy…

Kelsey seemed bored then. Then, his eyes met hers. And so did the other boy's.

****

"Oh forget him," said one of the boys in the group behind Toby.

"…yeah," murmured Toby. He returned his attention to Kelsey and Jenna. "So anyway, I was gonna see if you wanted to go to that Friday the 13th dance with me next week Kels," he said, taking Kelsey's hand.

Jenna squealed again. Kelsey blinked.

"Um, Toby, I don't exactly _dance_. I'm a klutz," said Kelsey, slowly removing her hand from his. "Besides, who in their right mind would put a dance on the most unluckiest day of the year?"

Toby opened his mouth to answer, but got cut off by someone yelling, "HEY!"

****

Timmy couldn't believe it. Kelsey was just over there, and he felt frozen in his tracks. That other kid had Kelsey's hand. A new emotion surged through Timmy.

_Jealously. _

He couldn't watch this! Well, he never liked Kelsey…well maybe he did…? He wasn't sure…oh why was life so confusing?! Then, before he knew what he was doing, he was striding across the street and shouting,

"HEY!"

"Poof?" asked Poof, which probably meant something like, 'what are you doing, Timmy?! I thought we were supposed to blend in!!' or maybe, 'why is the sky blue?'. Either would work.

****

Kelsey got dazed again. Who _was_ this kid? She blinked rapidly as Timmy stomped over. Toby turned his attention to him.

"Yeah?" asked Toby.

"Lave her alone!" said Timmy. Toby snickered.

"Oh you're so tough," he said sarcastically, "you've even got a _pink_ hat! I'm shaking!"

The group behind Toby giggled. Timmy ignored them. Kelsey, just stood there, unaware of the fight about to start. Jenna watched excitedly.

"Kelsey," whispered Jenna, "d'you know this guy?"

"…huh?" murmured Kelsey.

"Look, I'm in the middle of something, so-" started Toby.

"Your scared, aren't you?" challenged Timmy. That got Toby's attention. And because of that, poor Timmy got a face full of fist, sending him to the ground with a black eye.

"C'mon," said Toby, putting his arm around Kelsey's shoulders and leading the dazed girl away. Jenna and the rest followed.

"Wait a second!" said Kelsey to herself, suddenly snapping out of it. She slid out from under Toby's arm and hurried over to Timmy.

"Are you OK?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I think," said Timmy atomically. He was used to this, thanks to Francis. Then he realized who he was talking to. "Kelsey!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," said Kelsey, smiling. "He wait, how'd _you_ know that?" She looked at him closer. "Do I know you?"

"You mean…?" started Timmy.

"Hey Kels!" shouted Toby. "You coming?"

"Uh…y-yeah!" Kelsey called back. She turned to Timmy. "Look, that's Toby. Stay away from him if you're new here. So…I'll see you soon…OK?" she said, and then jogged off after Toby, Jenna, and the rest of the kids.

Timmy sat there, stunned. That could have been his only chance. And now, like before, Kelsey was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yeah, Toby's a jerk. XD Well he got based off my boyfriend in 2__nd__ grade (and yes, I had one in second grade)._

Timmy had to track Kelsey down. She was right next to him for a second. He could have told her everything in those few seconds, but he didn't. He wanted to kick himself.

But he didn't. At least, not with Poof around. According to Wanda, Poof shouldn't be around too much violence, or else it might stain his brain…or something like that.

Plus, it wasn't exactly hard to find her house. It was the biggest one in the town. In fact, it was just about as big as Trixie's. It was night already as he finally found which window was Kelsey's.

"Ok Poof," said Timmy, looking at his godbrother (a little purple bird), "let's hope this works!"

"Poof!" agreed Poof. Timmy grabbed a pebble from the yard and threw it up to the third-story window.

****

Kelsey didn't know what woke her up. She looked around her room…nothing was on fire…but then there it was again. A light tapping, coming from the window. Curious, she got up, walked over to it and opened it. _**(A/N: can you say Romeo and Juliet? XD) **_She just barley dodged a rock that was being thrown from somewhere below.

"Hey!" she said as a reflex. Kelsey looked down to see that same brunette boy that Toby had punched earlier today. "What are you doing here?"

"Kelsey!" cried the boy.

"I still don't know how you know my name," she called down.

"I know it because I'm your friend!"

"What?" asked Kelsey. Ok, this guy was a stalker, for sure.

"I'm your best friend! Back when you lived in Dimmsdale!"

"Dimmsdale…? Where's that?"

"You mean you _still_ don't remember anything?"

"Remember _what_?"

****

This wasn't right. Timmy had been so sure that once he could just talk to Kelsey, she would remember everything; Lucinda, Poof, Wanda, Cosmo, Jorgen, Fairyworld, Chester, A.J., Crocker and…him. But…she didn't.

Maybe he could explain it slower…no, but then how could he explain to her that she had once had a Fairy Godparent without busting and/or breaking the rules?!

How could someone do that?

Was it even possible?

Well, he might as well start when he had the chance.

"My name is Timmy Tur-AHH!" Timmy couldn't finish his sentence, because running after him were three German Shepard guard dogs. Poof had agitated one of them by accident, and now they were chasing him and Timmy around the yard.

"I'll talk to you later!" shouted Timmy up to Kelsey as he ran towards the gate on the other side of her house.

****

Kelsey watched the boy run away from Nickie's dogs (Jeff, Pumpkin, and Fluffy). _**(A/N: I'm sorry, I just **_**had **_**to name one of the vicious dogs Fluffy.)**_ So…that kid's name was Timmy Tur? What kind of name was that?

And why did he say that he was her best friend? She never even knew the kid!

Or…did she?

And why, thought Kelsey as she got back into her bed, did his face look familiar? __


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry, I found this great quote, and I thought it would be perfect for this story. _

_ A friend is someone who knows your song, and sings it to you when you've forgotten it yourself._

_-Alan Cohen _

"There he is again," said Jenna. Both she and Kelsey were at the smoothie shop downtown. Kelsey followed Jenna's gaze.

"Greeeat," said Kelsey sarcastically as she watched Timmy walk into the shop.

"I'm really starting to think he's stalking you," whispered Jenna as Timmy walked over to the girls.

"Yeah, me too. Hang on, I'll take care of this," assured Kelsey, standing up.

"Hi Kelsey!" said Timmy, smiling at his old friend. Kelsey crossed her arms.

"Look," she told him, "I still don't know how you know my name kid, but you have _got_ to stop following me around! It's really starting to freak me out!"

"Well, if you would just let me explain-"

"Kelsey!" cried Jenna. Kelsey turned around to look at her now trembling but smiling friend.

"What?" asked Kelsey.

"Toby's coming!" whispered Jenna, pointing out the window. And to Kelsey's horror, Toby was coming down the street into the smoothie shop. She had to get Timmy away from him, or else he might get hurt worse this time.

"Uh hey why don't we go out the back door and you can explain…whatever it is you want to explain to me, ok?" said Kelsey, grabbing Timmy's shirt and pulling him out the back door with her. Once they were outside, Kelsey sighed in relief.

"Ok, so what now?" asked Kelsey. Poof, a purple kitten, was being chased up a tree by a barking dog.

"My name is Timmy Turner. You used to live in Michigan and-oh my gosh! POOF! GET DOWN!" shouted Timmy as he ran over to the tree where Poof was. He shooed the dog away and Poof turned back into his fairy form.

"Hey!" cried Kelsey, not seeing Poof turn back, "Wait!" She ran after him. Timmy wasn't paying attention; he was trying to get Poof down. The dog suddenly came charging back and chased Timmy around while Kelsey stood there and watched. Poof lost his balance, and fell off the tree branch. Kelsey caught him just in time.

Timmy grabbed a steak out of the nearby trashcan and threw it away. The dog chased after it, and Timmy walked back over to Kelsey breaking heavily.

"And is this your baby brother?" asked Kelsey, somehow not noticing that Poof had wings or a crown. "You should know better not to-"

Poof burped and Kelsey got shocked by lightning. Timmy snatched Poof back.

"Uh…no, he's a toy, and he's got a short circuit, that's all."

"Yeah, you better get that fixed," said Kelsey.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, you used to have f-"

But Timmy wouldn't finish what he was going to say, because he was cut off by Jorgen's voice shouting,

"STOP!!" And before Timmy could do anything else, he and Poof got POOFed away.


	17. Chapter 17

_And to those asking me, yes, I am going to finish this story. Lord knows, I've come so far, I'm not gonna stop now! And (this is gonna sound really random) until I watched "CHINdered Spirits" this morning, I always thought Cosmo was Ace and Wanda was Clefto. But really it's the other way around. Who knew? OH MY GOSH and Poof is so cute as a dog! ^^ Enough rambling, here's the story!_

After Jorgen had fully checked every club in Rio, he was sure he had been set up. And why? So Turner could do something behind his back. _He was sure of it._

Why else would Cosmo, Wanda, and…wait…where was Poof? And what about Lucinda? Didn't she have a new Godchild yet?

Jorgen could always tell when something/someone was going to break the rules. It was like a sixth sense or something…wait, no, seventh. Humans only had five; Fairies had six because they needed to sense magic. He had been hanging around Turner waaaaay to much…

And, with his seventh sense going off, Jorgen POOFed himself where the other fairies were.

"Where is he?" asked Jorgen crossly.

"Where is who?" asked Cosmo.

"You know who, TURNER YOU IDIOT!"

"Uh…buying…groceries?" offered Wanda.

"Oh? And _why_ might I ask aren't you two with him?" asked Jorgen, getting annoyed. This couldn't go on forever.

"Because..." started Lucinda, "because today's…Monday?"

"_Don't think I don't know whats going on here! Turner is off with Jones isn't he?_" shouted Jorgen, loosing his temper. The fairies just looked at him, trying to think of an answer that would work in this situation.

"I knew it!" Jorgen said to himself. He turned his attention back to the three fairies. "I'll deal with you three later." And with that, he was gone.

****

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, and you used to have f-"

Jorgen couldn't believe it. Turner was about to break the most important rule ever! He couldn't just stand around, letting it happen! (Well, then again, that way he could take away Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof…nah, he'd just better stop Timmy anyway…)

"STOP!!" shouted Jorgen. He POOFed Timmy and Poof (so he was with Turner!) away from Jones and into the only place he thought was really appropriate.

The only place where no other fairy could get in (except Binky occasionally he had to clean something up that Jorgen had broke….). The only place in Fairyworld that was as secure as that place on Earth that the humans called "Area 51".

_The Hall of Godkids._


	18. Chapter 18

_ Short, but I had to tie this in with the story. My gosh, you may need tissues for this one XD._

Lucinda watched Jorgen POOF away.

No.

_No._

It was all over now. She would never get to grant Kelsey any more wishes. She would never even get to see Kelsey again, unless her new Godchild was friends with her or something…

Lucinda could remember when nine year old Kelsey first got her.

_"What the-who are you?"_

_ "My name is Lucinda. And I'm your fairy Godparent!"_

Even looking back, Lucinda still could never forget the look on Kelsey's freckled face.

_ "Fairy what?"_

_ "Fairy Godparent! It's easy. First, you say 'I wish' and then I grant it! It's that simple!"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yep. But it has to stay a secret. If anyone ever finds out, then I'll have to go away forever!"_

Back then, never had Lucinda ever thought that Kelsey would loose her. But here it happened, two years later. Lucinda remembered the first wish Kelsey had ever gotten too.

"_I wish my parents would stop fighting all the time."_

Oh, but then they got killed. And that almost made Kelsey want to kill herself, if it wasn't for Lucinda. She was her only happiness in this world. That is, until she met Turner…

But Turner could never fill that empty spot in Kelsey's heart, like her parents had. Or like Lucinda had.

And Lucinda could still remember that promise she had made to Kelsey, before the girl went to sleep that night.

_"Are you sure you're real? Because what if I wake up and your not there? Like it was all just a dream?"_

_ "Honey, as long as you keep me a secret, I promise I'll be with you forever."_

But even now, as Lucinda floated still in shock like Cosmo and Wanda, she couldn't help but think to herself:

_But how long is forever? _


	19. Chapter 19

_I think that after this one, I won't be able to update for a while. See, my brother, sister, and brother-in-law are coming over for thanksgiving, so…the computer might be taken 24/7! Unless I use my laptop…whatever…_

Timmy looked around. Where was he? He was in dark room, with billions and billions of rows of file cabinets. Two looked like they were overloading…he squinted in the dark light and read out the names:

_T. Turner_

_K. Jones_

Okaaay, so these were…Kelsey and his…_files?_

"I cannot believe," came Jorgen's voice out of no where, snapping Timmy out of wherever he just was, "that you would risk your own fairies to get Jones' memory back."

"Well, yeah," Timmy answered, looking around for Jorgen himself, "she's my best friend!"

"Poof!" agreed Poof.

"And you are willing to loose Cosmo and Wanda for her?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Timmy quietly.

"I don't get you humans," said Jorgen, now POOFing up in front of Timmy. "One second, it's 'ok I won't tell anyone!' the next it's 'hey Billy, guess what!'"

"Poof?" asked Poof.

"Billy?" asked Timmy. "Who's Billy?"

"Oh I don't know!" cried Jorgen. "I was just trying to make a point!"

"Ri_iiiii_ght," said Timmy.

"Anyway, what I mean is that you shouldn't risk us for your little girlfriend."

Timmy turned a light shade of pink. Poof giggled.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" he cried. "Kelsey's my friend…who's a girl…who I kinda think is…cool." _**(A/N: SEE?! It's not quite love, yet it's not quite not there XD) **_Jorgen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Now, just-" Jorgen got cut off by the sound of a cell phone's ring. He pulled one out of his pocket and answered it. "Uh, hello?" Jorgen pulled the phone away from his ear, and Timmy could hear the voice of the furious Tooth Fairy shouting.

_"Jorgen Von Strangle, where have you been?"_

Jorgen looked at Timmy, then pulled the phone back to his ear and said, "Uh…"

_"If you've been at that club in Rio again, I swear I'll-"_

"What? I only just got back! I mean…Oops…"

The hand of the Tooth fairy reached through the phone and grabbed Jorgen's ear, and pulled him with it into the phone. "Don't touch _anything _Turner!" Jorgen managed to shout before he got fully pulled in and the phone snapped shut.

Timmy looked at Poof. Poof looked at Timmy. Timmy reached out his finger and poked a file cabinet.

"Well, that rule's broken," he said, and walked back over to where Kelsey and his files were. "Maybe there is something in here that can help me bend the rules to get Kelsey's memory back." He opened her file. _**(A/N: Warning! Lemoney Snicket moment coming up!)**_

At this point of the story, I need you to do some thinking. Not like "2+2=6", oh no, I mean you need to use your memory. If you have ever been anywhere near a file cabinet, or actually opened one, or been trapped inside one, then you will probably know what is inside of a file cabinet.

Files. Of course, what else would there be in a file cabinet? Jewels? Puppies? Norm's Lamp? No, those would be in other places. But, there was something unusual in these cabinets. There were no files. There were no jewels. Nor any puppies or lava lamps that it's inhabitance hated Canada. No. Inside of these files, were _memories._

Now you might be wondering, _'how on earth can there be memories inside of a file cabinet?' _Well, it was like Timmy sat in a projection room. Because with each part of the file he opened, another piece of Kelsey's memory came out.

First, he saw himself bump into himself. No…this was from Kelsey's point of view. So of course he would bump into himself! Was that really what his face looked like when he first saw her…?

Timmy flipped further. Next, he saw the ground, coming faster and faster towards him. Timmy, out of reflex, shut his eyes, but then remembered that this was only a memory. It couldn't hurt him. He opened his eyes again, and there he was, helping himself (er, Kelsey, not himself…man this was confusing) up off the ground. That was the time Kelsey had broken her arm!

Further he flipped. Next, he was looking at a trashed room. That was the day Johnny showed up. Timmy wanted to laugh at his own shocked face when Johnny pointed at him upside-down.

He flipped further. All he could see was three people's feet, running. That was when they had made that stupid move for Chester's brother.

"_Keep running!" _he heard himself yell. His voice was ghostly, and echoed a bit. It was kinda creepy.

Timmy flipped again further. He was sitting at a desk, head turned around, staring at Mark Chang.

"_Ok, am I the only one seeing the alien in class?" _he heard Kelsey's voice ask. He remembered that too! Stupid Mandie…

Further…he was in a shopping mall. When did Kelsey go there? Oh yeah, on Halloween! That must have been where Wanda and Lucinda had dragged her too…Poor girl. No wonder she said she was going to be mentally scarred for life.

He flipped further. Timmy saw himself walking over to Trixie at the lunch table. Dang, not this again…

"_What on earth does he see in her?" _ he heard Kelsey ask. But…why did Kelsey care? Did Kelsey _not _want Timmy to be with Trixie? If so, then _why_?

Timmy flipped further. He was seeing himself be dragged away from his tree house, as he watched himself look out of the tree house window in regret. This was when Nickie had dragged Kelsey away. This was the last time Timmy ever saw Kelsey. The memories faltered, and then suddenly changed.

Instead of seeing the normal Kelsey he was used to seeing, he was staring at his (her…whatever, sorry if this is confusing you) reflection. Instead of seeing the normal dark haired Kelsey he was so used to seeing, he was staring at a different Kelsey.

Instead of dark hair, she had blonde hair. Instead of dark clothing, she was wearing pink. Instead of pale ashen skin, she was actually _tanned; _or at least, how normal people look tanned anyway. And she didn't look eleven either. She looked nine.

_Alright, I'm gonna stop there. Oh my gosh, I am starting to get dramatic, huh? WHOOO!!! GO DRAMA! YEAH! Lol, read and review please!!! _


	20. Chapter 20

_I am so sorry you guys. I think I've been neglecting the FOP gang for a while now. (That, and I've been writing a book for fun, and it's practically taken over my life. And when I got writer's block on that, well, I couldn't get over it! {Seriously, I couldn't sleep or eat right; my mind was completely consumed…} But then I watched Big Fat Liar today on Cartoon Network, and a couple of scenes reminded me of how Kelsey and Timmy would act in such a situation. Thus, this jogged my memory! Yippee! Ok, and if your reading this, sorry for the excuse/explanation/rant, here's the story! _

Timmy's first reaction was, "who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-in-Kelsey's-memory-thingy?!" but, then when he looked closer, he _did _really see Kelsey in that strange (actually, normal) looking girl.

"Poof," he asked turning around to face his Godbrother, "um are you seeing this too?"

"Poof, Poof," said Poof. He was just about as lost as Timmy was. But then, when did Poof ever know what was going on?

Timmy turned back to the memory.

_Huh. _

Normal Kelsey didn't do anything; she just…stood there. It made Timmy feel slightly uncomfortable.

_Maybe it's…frozen?_

Timmy tried to flip further. Only, instead, the memories flipped at the speed of light, Timmy only barley catching what they were.

"Wait a second!" he desperately shouted, trying to stop them. The images flipped faster and faster. The few Timmy actually could make out were the ones explaining how and why Kelsey looked the way she did now.

In one, Kelsey looked shocked, and sad. Not only sad, but _depressed_. Nickie was on the couch with her, and she looked the same for one. Nickie _actually_ looked like she had a heart. Weird…there was a policeman telling them something…Timmy couldn't even hear that, he could only see the pictures now.

In another, Kelsey was dying her hair black. She looked paler.

Another, she wasn't wearing pink anymore. She was wearing the clothes Timmy was so used to her wearing. And she had Lucinda.

In another, she was starting to look more like the Kelsey he knew. She was in a room as Timmy recognized as her own, in her Grandparent's mansion.

The memories stopped. Timmy looked at Poof.

"Aw man. I had no idea what she had actually been through!" thought Timmy out loud.

"Poof," agreed Poof.

Timmy turned around and looked through out the Hall of Godkids. There wasn't anything more then files…(Timmy saw Remmey's file, and had to practically drag himself away from the urge to snoop…)

"Wait a second!" cried Timmy suddenly as his eyes locked on something glittery and familiar. "Are those…?"

And they were. In a case with a light on them, there were at least a dozen Fairy Versery Muffins. Timmy grinned. He got an idea. But he better hurry, before Jorgen came back, which could be any second… 


	21. Chapter 21

_I have _got _to finish this story. This part has been nagging in my mind for like three days now. I know, really short, only I'm at school, and the computer I'm using HATES me. I don't own anything!_

Timmy stared at the muffin for a second.

"Alright Poof," he said, turning to the little fairy, "we have to get back to Kelsey before Jorgen gets back!"

Poof, understanding (or not…) rattled his rattle _**(that sounds really weird!)**_ and then POOFed them both back where Kelsey was still standing. She blinked.

"Hey – weren't you just over there a second ago?" she asked. Timmy ignored her. Then he ate part of that disgusting muffin. He gagged it back up.

…_Ewwwwwww_….

Timmy took a breath, hoping even this cruddy muffin could break one of the most important rules in Fairy history.

"I wish Kelsey had her memory back!" he said and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see if it hadn't worked.

"Um…Timmy?"

He opened his eyes. IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED!!!!!!!!!

"Hey wait a second…" said Kelsey, beginning to look around. Oh man, how was he going to explain this? "What are we doing in Michigan? Where's Lucinda? Where's Cosmo and Wanda? Why is Poof with you? Is that a magic muffin? Where's – um…why are you looking at me like that, Turner?"

Timmy realized that he was grinning at her. Oh well, he didn't care anymore.

"I know this is probably gonna sound crazy," he said, "but I'm just glad your back!"

"Poof, Poof!" agreed Poof, tackling Kelsey in a hug.

"Um…thanks? Where did I go?"

"I'll explain everything later," said Timmy, prying Poof from her, "but right now we need to get to Fairy World!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Is it just me, or do Timmy and Danny both have pink pajamas? XD whats up with that Butch?! What's wrong with your mind?! What's wrong with my mind for thinking like that?! Ok, you all know I'm crazy, whatever, next chapter._

_ DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I created Fairly Odd Parents when I flew on a llama with purple fluffy wings to the moon._

"Timmy, you _do_ realize how much magic you need to get to Fairyworld," said Kelsey. "Poof's magic alone isn't enough!"

"Yeah," said Timmy, scoffing, "I know that. I'm just goin to use the rest of this muffin."

"What about Jorgen?" asked Kelsey. "I highly doubt he allowed you to do…_whatever_ you did. And yes, I can totally tell you did something wrong, you've got that guilty look on your face."

"Dang your good," murmured Timmy, looking at the muffin. "Ok fine. I'll just use part of the muffin to get us there, and the other part to wipe Jorgen's memory."

"Yeah, because that plan seems foolproof," said Kelsey sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know your trying to pick a fight, but I'm just still glad you remember me," said Timmy. He took a bite of that awful tasting, cruddy excuse for a muffin (ew ew ew ew) and then said, "I wish we were in Fairyworld!" And with a POOF, the muffin had done its job.

*****

"Ok, is there a plan B?" asked Wanda. Surely Jorgen would get Timmy busted. So…maybe they could run for it?

"Um…plan B?" asked Cosmo.

"We're doomed!" cried Lucinda, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wait a second," said Wanda, a satellite popping out of her head. "My maternal instincts are going crazy. I think Poof is somewhere near here."

"Wait…wasn't Poof with Chewbacca?" asked Cosmo.

"Then that must mean…" mused Lucinda.

"They're back!" chimed all three fairies.

******

"Man, I actually forgot how awesome this place was," said Kelsey, looking around Fairyworld.

Timmy snorted.

"If you've been here as much as I have, it gets kind of old."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Now how are we going to find Lucinda, Cosmo, and Wanda?"

Timmy opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again.

"I have no idea."


	23. Chapter 23

_Omg FINAL CHAPTER! My gosh, this took forever to get right in my head, then on the word document, and then I didn't have internet for like a day, (which made me go temporally mad) and blah, and blah blah. Ok, Mama Cosma moment over XD on to the FINAL CHAPTER WHOOOOOO!!!! ^_^ _

* * *

Timmy, Kelsey and Poof rounded a corner of the street, and slammed straight into their fairies.

"Timmy!" cried Wanda.

"Kelsey!" cried Lucinda.

"Poof!" cried Cosmo.

Then, all six of them got into a huge group hug.

"I can't believe you actually found her!" congratulated Lucinda.

"Well it _did_ kind of take a while…" Timmy agreed.

"You know, I love being in a group hug as the next kid, but can someone _please_ tell me where I was during all this?" asked Kelsey.

"I'll explain later, it'll take to long right now," said Timmy.

"But-"

"Later! Now shut up, you'll ruin the moment!"

"Ok sport, but here's one thing I want to know; how did you get past Jorgen?" asked Wanda. That made Timmy's eyes pop out.

"Uh…"

As if on cue, Jorgen POOFed up and frightened all five of them; not Kelsey, she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"TURNER!" he roared.

"SHH!" cried Kelsey, "You'll ruin the moment!"

Jorgen blinked.

"I don't believe it…" he murmured quietly, and Timmy held his breath. Then he looked at the half-eaten magic muffin in his hand. Well, that Forget-Me-Knob _**(It's got such a weird name XD) **_wasn't around, it wasn't like Jorgen carried it around in his pocket…on second thought, maybe Jorgen _did_…

Timmy tossed the last bit of the muffin into his mouth and swallowed it…you would think that they could make a better tasting muffin then that dang thing…it tasted like _dirt_ (and he would know, Francis had given Timmy the _honor_ of tasting dirt before…)!

"I wish Jorgen would forget about this ever happening!" said Timmy, and Jorgen blinked again, meaning that the wish had worked.

"Hey – what was I doing here?"

"Um…uh…um…" ranted all six of them.

"You were just assigning me to a miserable child in need of a godparent!" Lucinda piped up. Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all popped up behind Kelsey and started pointing their fingers at her, showing him that she was such a child.

"Right," said Jorgen. "Somehow I think something is wrong, and I will get you later for this Turner. But until then, godchild, godparent, make with the happy." And with that, Jorgen POOFed away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Guys, I wish we were back home!" Timmy said.

"You got it sport!" said Wanda happily and the fairies waved their wands. And with one more POOF, they were back in good ol' Dimmsdale, California.

*******

"So I really lost Lucinda?" asked Kelsey for the ten millionth time. She and Timmy were walking home from school together. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to explain everything, since she had been bugging him the whole entire day at school. Everything had gone back to normal, and everyone remembered her again.

"For the ten millionth time," said Timmy, rolling his eyes, "yes!"

"Wow, I can't believe you actually chased me down in Michigan," thought Kelsey aloud.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Timmy admitted. "You've got quite the boyfriend back there."

Kelsey covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh you ran into Toby? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! He's such a jerk! I don't even know why he liked me."

_'Well I can think of five good ways,' _thought Timmy.

"I mean, if he met Trixie, I'm sure he'd leave me in a heartbeat!"

Timmy snorted.

"Well, then he would have to back off, cause she's mine!"

"Whatever you say Romeo."

They turned onto Kelsey's street and they walked up the familiar pathway. Kelsey's house still amazed Timmy, no matter how many times he had been there.

"KELSEY!" shouted Nickie from inside. The devil sister opened the door and huffed over to her little sister. "Grandpa says that you need to come inside, because he doesn't want you to catch a cold."

"Nickie, its August," said Kelsey.

"Whatever! Just get in here now!" shouted Nickie, pulling Kelsey inside.

"Sorry Timmy," apologized Kelsey.

"No prob," he replied, as the door slammed shut in his face. Why did that always happen here? Guessing that was his cue to leave, Timmy turned around and was about to walk back down the pathway, when he heard the door creak open.

"Timmy?" asked Kelsey quietly. He turned around to see her sticking her head out the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back over, incase she had to whisper.

Then Kelsey did something Timmy would have never thought possible.

_She kissed his cheek. _

"Thanks, for everything," thanked Kelsey, and then closed the door again with a BANG.

But Timmy didn't hear the BANG.

He didn't hear the birds chirping in the bright afternoon.

As if on autopilot, Timmy turned on one foot and walked down the pathway home, trying to remember what his name was.

**The End**

* * *

_Oh my gosh, what a cute ending!!! Awwsss…ok, I don't think I am going to start Power Mad right away. I need a break from FOP for a while. But not forever, I promise you! Plus, I need time to figure out the story plot. I mean, it can't just go like,_

_ Anti-Cosmo: Ah ha ha, I took over the world with HP!_

_ Timmy: oh no you didn't, I locked you in jail!_

_ A.C: Darn it._

_ No, no, it can't be like that. XD review please! _


End file.
